Brahmanların kökeni
=Hinduizm kökeni neydi?= *Caste System Kast sistemi *The Indo-European Language Family Hint-Avrupa Dil Ailesi *Limitation of Sapir's Dogma Dogma's Sınırlama Sapir *Tripartite Religions Üçlü Dinler *The R1a1 Y-chromosome Haplogroup R1a1 Y-kromozomu haplogroup *Haplogroups and Castes of 709 Indian Men Haplogroups ve Erkekler Hint castes ve 709 *Genetic Proof of the "Aryan Invasion" Istila "Aryan Genetik Kanıtı" *Overview of South Eurasian Haplogroups Haplogroups Avrasya Genel Güney *Non-R1a Indo-European Groups Olmayan R1A Hint-Avrupa Grupları *Circumstantial Evidence Emare *Academic Fallacies Akademik safsatalarını *Conclusion Sonuç Caste System Kast sistemi Many societies have a caste system in which one's social and economic roles and political status are fixed. Birçok toplumda sabit siyasi durumu bir kast var ve sistemde biri sosyal ve ekonomik rolleri. The caste is usually inherited from one's parents, but may be based on occupation, wealth, or one's ethnic group; over time, as occupations change, ethnic groups intermingle, or lower caste individuals are promoted by reason of wealth or military service, the basis will change but will usually be just an accident of birth. Often there will be just two castes (African examples include the Tutsi and Hutu of Rwanda; in medieval Japan the Samurai and peasants form two castes with Samurai having the right to kill peasants); or there may be several castes (In Hawaii, the four castes were nobility, master craftsmen (incl. priests, healers, boat builders, etc.), commoners, and slaves). Kast ama, anne-babadan birinin miras genellikle grup etnik müzik biri olabilir dayalı meslek, servet, ya da; zaman içinde, değişim gibi meslekler, etnik gruplar, ya da içe alt kast bireyler olarak, hizmet askeri ve terfi tarafından nedeni servet ya da ama değişim castes genellikle iki olacaktır orada Genellikle olacaktır of. doğumdan sadece bir kaza (Afrika örnekler Ruanda dahil Tutsi ve Hutu; Samurai Japonya ortaçağ ve köylülerin köylülere öldürmek doğru formda Samurai sahip castes iki); veya) ve köle halk, olabilir birkaç castes (In) Hawaii, dört castes edildi asalet, usta (KDV rahipler, şifacılar, tekne inşaatçılar, vb. Before the modern era, much of Europe used a three-caste (three-estate) system, comprising clergy, nobility, and commoners. Commoners might be further subdivided based on debts or occupation. Royalty (on top) and serfs or slaves (on the bottom) might be considered to be outside the caste system. In some societies nobility outranked clergy; in other societies clergy outranked nobility. In the latter case, nobles might be subdivided into warriors and lawmakers, with lawmakers in the same highest caste as clergy. England's "caste system" was more flexible: a nobleman's oldest son would be noble, second son perhaps a cleric, remaining sons merely "gentlemen", or promoted to knights if they showed military excellence. Dönemi öncesinde modern, çok Avrupa halk emlak) sistemi, oluşan din adamları, soylular ve üç kullanılan üç kast (. Halktan işgal veya belki borçları dayalı daha alt. Royalty (üstte) ve kölelerin ya da köle (üzerinde alt) sistemi kast dışında olduğu olabileceğini kabul; outranked. bazı soyluluk toplumlarda din adamları din adamları diğer toplumlarda asalet outranked din ikincisi. ayında vaka olarak kast en yüksek aynı milletvekilinin de birlikte, milletvekilleri ve olmak ayrılır içine savaşçı olabilir soylular . İngiltere'nin "kast sistemi" esnek oldu daha: bir asilzade en büyük oğlu mükemmellik askeri gösterdi asil, ikinci oğlu belki de bir din adamı, olur terfi için şövalyeler eğer onlar, ya da "beyler kalan" oğullar sadece. Below the gentry, commoners were treated as different castes based largely on wealth or occupation, rather than birth. Aşağıda gentry, halk doğum yerine meslek, ya da servet geçirildi farklı castes tabanlı büyük ölçüde. It is the Hindu caste system we are concerned with here. The three highest castes are Brahmins (teachers and priests), Kshatriyas (warriors and rulers), Vaishyas (farmers and merchants). A fourth class, the Sudras (laborers and craftsmen), had a lower status; later came the Panchama (eg "untouchables") who were termed "out-castes" rather than a fifth caste. Eventually many subcastes developed based on occupation and ethnicity. Burada biz ilgili ile sistem kast Hindu. En yüksek üç castes) vardır Brahmins (öğretmen ve rahipler, Kshatriyas (savaşçılar ve cetveller), Vaishyas (çiftçi ve tüccarlar). Dördüncü sınıf, Sudras (işçiler ve zanaatkarlar), ve dayalı meslek gelişen "-castes)" kim vardı adlandırılan out "dokunulmaz" geldi Panchama (örneğin; daha sonra daha düşük bir durum etnik ziyade subcastes birçok Sonunda beşinci kast.. Because the original Hindu caste system comprised just three castes, membership in the additional lower castes must have arisen by punishment or conquest. The same three-caste ordering (priests, warriors, farmers) is observed in many ancient European cultures, perhaps most clearly among Romans and Celts. Druids, the highest caste of Celts, were subdivided into prophets, bards and priests. Political authority was sometimes exercised by druids, sometimes by the warrior caste. Even the third caste enjoyed some freedom and religious status, with slaves often from a different ethnic group and having a fourth (out-caste) status. castes üyelik ek alt sistem oluşur sadece üç castes kast Çünkü orijinal Hindu fetih veya ceza ile olmalıdır doğmuştur. aynı üç kast sipariş (rahipler, savaşçılar, çiftçiler) kültürler Avrupa eski gözlenen birçok belki de en net arasında Romalılar ve Keltler. Druid, kast ve Keltler yüksek, rahip ve ozanların edildi ayrılır içine peygamberler. Siyasi otorite kast edilmiştir savaşçı tarafından bazen druidler bazen icra tarafından. bile üçüncü kast gelen durum ile köleler genellikle din ve özgürlük biraz zevk farklı bir etnik grup ve statüye sahip dördüncü (out-kast). The Indo-European Language Family Hint-Avrupa Dil Ailesi In the late 18th century, strong similarities were first noted between European languages and Sanskrit, the language of ancient sacred Hindu religious texts. Thus the Indo-European language family was recognized, which became the major impetus to the development of historical linguistics. yüzyılda geç 18, güçlü benzerlikler metinler dinî Hindu ilk kaydetti arasında Avrupa dillerinin antik kutsal ve Sanskritçe, dil. Böylece Hint-Avrupa dil ailesine tanındı, hangi dilbilim gelişme tarihsel ivme için önemli oldu. All language families with wide ranges result from cultural expansions, many of which have left a mark in archaeological records. The broad range of Arabic results from Islamic conquests 1500 years ago; the Polynesian expansion, dependent on sea-faring and agricultural skills, spread its language all the way from Madagascar to Easter Island; the Roman Empire spread its language throughout much of Europe, and later the conquistadores spread it to Latin America; the Bantu culture had agriculture and metallurgy far more advanced than other African cultures, so its language spread over most of the continent; and so on. arkeolojik kayıtları işareti kaldı bir olan, birçok Tüm aileler dil açılımları kültürel sonuç aralıkları ile geniş; fetihleri 1500 yıl İslam sonuçlarından Arapça. Geniş spektrumlu önce Polinezya genişleme, beceri tarım bağımlı deniz faring ve yayılmış Madagaskar Paskalya Adası yolu arası dil tüm, Roma İmparatorluğu ve Avrupa'nın büyük bölümünde dil yayılmasını sonra fetihçilerinin Amerika Latin yayıldı onu; Bantu kültürünü yaymak daha gelişmiş başka Afrika dili, kültürü, bu yüzden vardı tarım ve metalurji uzak kıtanın en fazla; vb. But what about the Indo-European language family? It dominates both Europe and India, yet there's no clear archaeological evidence of any migrations or cultural expansions, let alone clear reason to associate them with a particular language. (The Roman Empire played a role, but many of its conquests had already spoken Celtic, itself an Indo-European language. The development of IE probably occurred during the Advanced Neolithic period between the Late Stone Age and Bronze Age. Cheese, beer, leather, wagons and plows were among the "Advanced Products" of this important era, which might thus be called Dairy Age, or Copper Age, especially since copper axles were key to wagon building.) Ama dil ailesi ne Hint-Avrupa? Henüz Avrupa ve Türkiye, hem hakim kültürel açılımlar herhangi göçler veya delil var net arkeolojik, dil ile belirli onları ilişkilendirmek neden izin yalnız temizleyin. (Roma İmparatorluğu rol oynadı, ama fetihler onun birçok Celtic vardı konuşulan zaten kendisi de bir Hint-Avrupa dil. vagonları ve, deri, bira Yaş. Peynir, Bronz gelişme IE muhtemelen meydana sırasında Gelişmiş Neolitik dönem arasında Geç Taş Devri ve "arasındaydı pulluk anahtar wagon bu yana bakır akslar bina Gelişmiş özellikle Ürünleri, Yaş denilen Süt Yaş veya Bakır olabilir böylece "nin, dönemin bu önemli.) Among many theories of IE origin, three most heard today are: birçok teoriler arasında köken, üç bugün duydum en IE: *'Balkan Hypothesis' : the IE language began its expansion in the Late Stone Age from the Balkans (some say Anatolia), spread to the pastoral steppes of present-day Russia in Copper Age, and from there entered South Asia in the Bronze Age. Balkan Hipotezi: Yaş IE Yaş Bakır Rusya'nın bugünkü steplerine söylemek Anadolu) yayılan pastoral bazı (Balkanlar'da Yaş Geç Taş genişleme başladı kendi dil, Bronz Güney Asya girdi ve oradan. *'Indocentric Hypothesis' : the IE language started in the Stone Age in South Asia, spread to the pastoral steppes, and from there entered Europe, perhaps about the time of the Copper Age. Indocentric Hipotezi:, pastoral Asya, yayılmış Güney Yaş step Stone dil başladı IE ve Yaş Bakır zaman hakkında, belki de Avrupa'dan orada girdi. *'Kurgan Hypothesis' : the IE language flourished in the Copper Age pastoral steppes of present-day Russia, and from there spread both West and South, affecting the Danube Basin in the late Copper Age, the Panjab of India in the late Bronze Age. Kurgan Hipotezi: Rusya günlük Yaş pastoral bozkır bugünkü Bakır dil gelişti içinde IE ve Güney Batı ve oradan yayılmış hem Yaş geç Bakır etkileyen Tuna Havzası, Tunç Çağı sonlarında da Panjab Hindistan. It may spoil the suspense to say so at once, but most scholars now accept the third possibility. There is an easy argument for this based on Occam's razor, though I've never seen it in print: Had the language made both an early farmer-to-pastoralist transition and a pastoralist-to-Bronze Age farmer transition, it would have undergone much more change than is seen when Sanskrit is compared with European languages. Instead, the language originated with the semi-nomadic pastoralists and somehow expanded to farming villages across a broad range. There is plenty of linguistic evidence to support this, particularly the large number of reconstructed IE words related to stockbreeding (especially horses) and wheels. Early neolithic cultures lacked wheels and much experience with cows and horses; IE couldn't have split up much before 4000 BC, so the split up occurred during what may loosely be called the "Copper Age." (The Balkan Hypothesis may seem compatible with this timing, but the details can't be worked out, while the facts fit the Kurgan Hypothesis like a glove fits a hand.) Ancak, heyecanlı bir kerede söylemek çok yağma olabilir en akademisyenler şimdi olasılığını kabul üçüncü:'s jilet Bu dayanarak için. Argüman kolay yoktur bir Occam içinde, hiç görmedim ben bile baskı çiftçi Had erken dil yaptı hem bir -to-pastoralist geçiş ve Avrupa dillerine. ile yerine, dil kökenli yarı pastoralists göçebe ve bir şekilde genişletilmiş ile karşılaştırıldığında Sanskritçe bir zaman görülür değişim daha pastoralist-olurdu bu-Tunç Çağı çiftçi geçiş için uygulanan çok tarım için aralığı geniş köyleri arasında bir at ile inek deneyimi çok jantlar ve yoksun kültürleri Erken neolitik. ve jant.) Orada atlar özellikle (hayvancılık olan bol dilsel kanıt için destek; Bu, özellikle büyük sözler ilgili IE sayısı yeniden ve 'couldn IE t M.Ö. 4000 öncesine kadar çok şey var bölünmüş, böylece split up çağrılabilir gevşek ortaya çıkabilir ne sırasında "Bakır Çağı." (Balkan Hipotezi, ama zamanlama bu uyumlu görünse ayrıntıları çalışmış olamaz, gerçekler ise bir eldiven bir el uyuyor gibi Kurgan Hipotezi uygun.) Many Indian scholars think the IE languages originated in India, but European scholars regard them as crackpots. But it is also far-fetched to imagine, as some European linguists do, that the language began in the villages near Greece or in the Danube basin, spread to the horse breeders of the East European steppes, and then Southwards to India. Even if we pretend that a huge nomadic culture could adopt an alien language (for which there are very few, if any, precedents) the language would have made both adoptive village-to-pasture and adoptive pasture-to-village transitions, one of which would have surely involved imperfect learning. Yet Sanskrit has preserved the rich inflectional system of the ancient Indo-European language better than any other living specimen. Birçok Hint bilim adamları, ancak IE, Hindistan kökenli dilleri düşünüyorum Avrupalı bilginler crackpots olarak görüyorlar. Ama zorlama, havza Yunanistan veya Tuna da yakın olduğunu da uzak köylerde hayal yılında başladı dil bazı olarak Avrupa bu dilbilimciler yapmak için , stepler Doğu Avrupa için at yetiştiricileri yayılmış ve daha sonra güneye doğru Hindistan. emsal) bile, eğer varsa Biz bilmezden eğer, olup çok az bir hangi dil (yabancı bir büyük kültür göçebe olabilir benimsemek var dili yapmış olur evlatlık köy-to-mera ve hangi olurdu mutlaka yer kusurlu öğrenme evlatlık-mera birine geçişler-köy örnek. Oysa yaşayan diğer dil daha iyi bir Avrupa Sanskritçe olan korunmuş zengin çekim-Hint sisteminin eski. It is significant to note that the Cimmerians, Scythians, Slavs, Huns, Magyars, Mongols and Turks are all cultures which projected power from the Eurasian steppes to civilizations neighboring the steppes, but the converse power projection never happened. In none of the invasions just noted did the steppe people change their language. In only two cases -- the Slavs and Magyars -- did the invaders leave their language in Central Europe; however all these historic invasions were by barbarians, with Central Europe already settled with the relics of the Roman Empire. On the other hand, the conjectured "Kurgan wave 2" occurred almost 3000 years before the founding of Rome; that invading culture had more expertise than the Balko-Danubian cultures in stockbreeding, metallurgy, tanning, etc.; and, although we will not develop the argument here, the Kurgan religion and socioeconomic organization easily enabled them to have a prestige status. (That prestige languages can wholly displace an autochthonous language is too well-known to contest; indeed, since IE now dominates in Western Europe, Russia and Northern India, at least two such major displacements did take place, the only question is where and when.) Ama, stepler komşu unutmayın Kimmerler, İskitler, Slavlar, Hunlar, Macarlar, medeniyetler bozkırlarına Moğol Avrasya yansıtılan güç kültürlerin tümü ve Türklerin önemli bir converse güç projeksiyonu olmamış. Sadece istilaları hiçbiri içinde dil onların kaydetti yaptı değiştirmek bozkır insanlar; iki. sadece olgu - Slav ve Macarların Orta - yaptım, kendi dillerini terk işgalciler Avrupa'nın zaten yerleşmiş olan kalıntıları Merkez ile birlikte tüm bunlar, barbar olduğunu tarafından istilaları tarihi imparatorluk. Roma yandan başka, Roma conjectured "Kurgan dalga 2 önceki kuruluş yıllarında yaklaşık 3000 oluştu"; vs bu işgal, bronzlaşma metalurji Tuna kültürlerde hayvancılık,-daha Balko uzmanlık daha vardı kültür ve, her ne kadar Burada argüman değil geliştirecek, Kurgan din ve sosyo-ekonomik organizasyon kolayca durum prestij bir etkinleştirdiyseniz onlara;. (Bu prestij için dil öğrenilebilir tamamen yerinden-bir yerli dili iyi de bir yarışma aslında, IE beri şimdi Avrupa Batı hakim olarak , Rusya ve Kuzey Hindistan, en az iki tür büyük deplasman gerçekleşti, tek soru ne zaman nerede ve.) The Pontic-Caspian stockbreeders began to dominate its immediate neighbors in East Central Europe and Central Asia by sheer immigration, but its presence was felt in Greece, Central Europe mainly through diluted invasions, imitations and "political" influence. Pontus-Hazar yem, ama göç Asya tarafından sırf Merkez komşuları Doğu Orta Avrupa ve hemen hakim onun başladı varlığını Yunanistan'da hissedilen, Orta Avrupa ağırlıklı etkisiyle sulandırılmış işgaller, taklitler ve "politik". Thus the earliest Indo-European speakers were stockbreeders in the Pontic-Caspian region, eg the the Khvalynsk and/or Sredny Stog cultures. (These "Kurgan" cultures are often described as "semi-nomadic" but the term encompasses dozens of cultures, many predating wagons and horse riding.) By the late 4th millennium BC, the Indo-European languages had split into six major dialect groups: Böylece ilk Hint-Avrupa hoparlörler, Sredny veya Khvalynsk ve / Stog örneğin edildi yem olarak Pontus-Hazar bölgesi, "kültürler. (Bu" Kurgan göçebe "yarı genellikle açıklandığı gibi" kültürlerin ama onlarca kapsar süreli kültürlerde Birçok öncesine vagon ve binicilik gruplar. lehçesi bölünüyor altı majör) By geç 4 binyıl vardı dillerde Avrupa, Hint-: *the Pit Grave (Yamnaya) culture which occupied the original IE Homeland in the Pontic-Caspian steppes; *Vatan Pontus-Hazar steplerinde IE Pit Grave orijinal işgal (Yamnaya) kültürü; *the proto-Tocharian group, associated with the Afanasievo culture sibling to Pit Grave, but much farther east. *Afanasievo kültür kardeş Pit Grave ile grup, ilişkili Tocharian-proto, ama çok daha doğudaki. *a Western group (poss. associated first with Globular Amphora) which included precursors to Celtic, Italic, extinct branches and, possibly, Germanic and Albanian; *Italik, soyu tükenmiş şube ve Germen, muhtemelen Arnavut bir, Celtic, Batı grubu (poss. ilişkili ilk olan Küresel Amphora) dahil öncüleri; *the proto-Anatolian group, possibly associated with a Balkan "Dark Age" in the early 4th millennium and a following Ezero culture near Serbia; *Bir sonraki Ezero kültür yakın Sırbistan ve bin Çağı "olarak ilk 4 Dark proto-Anadolu grup ile bir Balkan" ilişkili olabilir; *a proto-Hellenic group, probably associated with the Usatovo culture near Bulgaria, ancestral to Greek and poss. *ile Usatovo kültür yakınında Bulgaristan ilişkili muhtemelen Yunan grup-proto, poss ve atalarının Yunanca. Armenian and Phrygian. Ermeni ve Frig. *the proto-Baltic language (ancestral also to Slavic and possibly Germanic) of the Battle-Axe Corded Ware culture near present-day Poland and the Baltic states. *-Axe Kablolu Ware kültür yakınındaki Polonya günümüze ve Baltık ülkeleri Battle Slav ve muhtemelen Germen) ve için proto-Baltık dil (atalarının da. The Pit Grave and Afanasievo cultures of Eurasia were still part of the "Kurgan Horizon"; the four European groups to the west, whose origins must have involved both infiltration and imitation, retained some vestiges of Kurgan material culture. (The extent and significance of such similarities is highly controversial.) Mezar ve Afanasievo kültürlerin Avrasya Pit "olduğunu Horizon Kurgan hala parçası"; hem infiltrasyonu ve imitasyon yer kökenleri olmalıdır dört, batı Avrupa gruplarına, kültür Kurgan malzeme muhafaza bazı kalıntıları ile. (Kapsam ve önemi Bu benzerlikler tartışmalıdır yüksek.) During the 3rd millennium, Pit Grave developed into various daughter cultures; by the end of that millennium the principle Kurgan cultures included Timber Grave near the Black Sea (prob. the Cimmerians who may have spoken Thracian or an Iranian language), Andronovo near the Caspian Sea (who spoke Indo-Iranian and were soon to invent the war chariot), and the Afanasievo still farther East who had separated much earlier. The Indo-Iranian language split at some point into the Nuristani (now found only in the Hindu Kush mountains), the Indo-Aryans of South Asia and the Iranians who remained in Central Asia (some later followed the Aryans southward). The Indo-Aryans developed the Hinduist religion; the Iranians Zoroasterist, but similarities between these religions and the religions of Greeks, Celts and Norse show that there was an earlier Kurgan religion from which the later religions derive. binyıl boyunca 3, Pit Grave kültürlerin kızı gelişmiş içine çeşitli; Hazar yakın Andronovo) tarafından sonu dil Kereste Grave dahil ilke Kurgan kültürlerinin yakınında konuşulan Trakya Siyah olabilir Denizi (prob. Kimmerler veya İranlı bir o bin edildi yakında savaş icat araba uzak hala Afanasievo) ve Doğu vardı ayrılmış çok daha erken-İran ve Hint Denizi konuştu (. dili split bazı noktaya İranlı Hint-dağlar Nuristani (Kush Hindu şimdi buldum sadece ), Aryans geliştirilen Hinduist-güneye doğru). Hint kaldı İranlılar Hint-Aryan ve Güney Asya, Orta Asya (bazı Aryans daha sonra takip din İranlılar Zoroasterist, ancak Rumların benzerlikler arasında bu dinlere ve dinlerin Keltler ve İskandinav türetmek dinler sonra Kurgan dinden hangi göstermek vardı önceki bir. Limitation of Sapir's Dogma Sapir's Dogma Sınırlaması The notion that the Indo-European Homeland was among the 5th millennium BC horse breeders of the East European steppes is almost universally accepted by scholars open-minded enough to synthesize all evidence: linguistic and archaeological. Many linguists have a dogmatic aversion to non-linguistic evidence, and often apply Sapir's observation that places a Homeland at the point of greatest diversity. This implies a Balkan homeland for Indo-European. But this over-simplified view ignores geography! Just as a candle fire gives most heat not at its source, but above as hot air rises, so the rapid movements by semi-nomads in the Russian steppes don't lead to diversity there, but to their West, where emigrants encounter sedentary populations. Avrupa steplerine Doğu kavramı o Hint 5. binyıl at yetiştiricileri arasında Avrupa Anavatan kanıtlar hemen hemen tüm sentez evrensel olarak kabul edilmiş tarafından akademisyenler yeterince açık fikirli-: ve arkeolojik. Dilsel Birçok dilbilimciler dilsel olmayan isteksizlik var bir dogmatik kanıt ve çoğunlukla çeşitlilik noktasının büyük uygulamak Anayurt bir yerlerde gözlem Sapir's. Bu Avrupa için Hint-vatan ima Balkan. Ama bu aşırı basitleştirilmiş coğrafya sayar! kaynağı gibi bir de en çok ısı değil verir mum ateş, ancak yukarıda arttıkça sıcak hava, Rus steplerinde göçebe tarafından yarı hareketleri çok hızlı nüfus sedanter karşılaşma göçmenlerin nerede, Batı onların orada, ama çeşitlilik yapmak değil kurşun. Linguistic diversity depends on factors like terrain: diversity in the Caucasus mountains, for example, implies persistence, not origin. Diversity is unlikely in open terrain like the steppes. The ultimate origin of Indo-European is an unsettled question, and Sapir's dogma may play a role in settling it when a macro-family including Indo-European is identified, but regardless of its origin , Proto-Indo-European flourished in the Pontic-Caspian steppes 5000 to 7000 years ago, as the "Kurgan" horse-breeding culture prospered. Dilsel çeşitlilik arazi gibi faktörlere bağlıdır: dağlarda Kafkasya çeşitlilik içinde, örneğin, kökeni ima sebat, olmayabilir. Benzeri arazi açık olası Çeşitlilik oynamak kökenli Hint nihai bozkırlarında. Bir Avrupalı olduğunu huzursuz soru ve Sapir dogma's ıslah kültür-at "kökenli olduğunu tespit, ancak Avrupa da dahil olmak üzere Hint-onun ne olursa olsun, Proto önce-Hint-Avrupa gelişti yılları 7000 Pontus-Hazar steplerinde 5000, olarak" Kurgan aile bir rol yerleştikten o zaman bir makro zenginleşti. Tripartite Religions Üçlü Dinler The ancient Celts, Greeks, Hittites and Latins all had a caste system similar to that of the Hindus; the similarity extended even to the symbolic colors (white for priests, red for warriors, black or blue for other castes). All ancient Indo-European people seem to have sacrificed three different animals at their rituals; originally these may have been a ram for the priests, a horse for the warriors, and a sheep for workers, but substitutions were made in daughter cultures that did not preserve all three of these species. (Greeks, for example, substituted a bull for the horse, and a boar for the sheep. To suggest this means the tripartite rituals are unrelated, however, would be to ignore that there were variations in sacrificial species even between closely related Iranian tribes.) Antik Keltler, Yunanlılar, Hititler ve Latinler tüm Hindu olan bir kast bu sistem benzer; benzerlik genişletti.) Castes bile sembolik savaşçılar (renkler beyaz, rahipler için kırmızı, siyah veya mavi diğer tüm kadim Hint- yapıldığı dönemde üç tüm koruyan vermedi kültürlerde kızı değiştirmelerin Avrupa insanlar hayvanlar farklı feda üç sahip görünüyor onların bu olabilir aslında ritüeller; edildin için ram bir rahip, bir değil, işçilerin koyun için at bir ve savaşçılar için Bu türlerden. (Rumlar, örneğin, koyun için domuzu ve bir, at için boğa yerine bir. alakasız için ritüeller üçlü önermek demektir bu, ancak, ilgili yakından arasında bile türlerinde kurban olacağını görmezden olmak vardı varyasyonlar iranian kabileler.) Beyond the caste system, there are many other very strong connections between Hindu culture and the culture of the ancient Celtic Irish. Druids trained for many years, memorized sacred poems, and practiced meditation -- just as did the Vedic Brahmins. The Celts had a fire sacrifice ritual, with druid priests chanting while spices and other foods were cast into a burning pit; ancient Vedic Brahmin practiced an almost identical ritual. The Hindu rite asvamedha , which culminates when a holy stallion is divided into three sacrificial portions, has similarities to ancient Celtic and Latin rites; Indeed the very word asvamedha suggests an etymology from proto-Indo-European with a meaning like drunk on horse and mead , a meaning far more relevant to the Irish ritual than the Hindu one. And this just scratches the surface of uncanny parallels between the law and cultures of the Vedic Hindus with ancient Indo-European speakers in Europe. , Kast sistemi var şiirleri, İrlandalı. Druidler eğitimli için Celtic bağlantıları arasında Hindu kültürünün kültür ve antik ötesinde güçlü bir çok kişi pek çok uzun yıllar, ezberlenmiş kutsal ve meditasyon - olarak yaptı. Vedik Brahmins sadece Keltler bir oldu içine yanan bir çukur döküm ateş kurban edildi gıdalar ritüel ile druid diğer baharatlar ve rahipler ilahi iken; eski Vedik Brahmin ritüel uygulanan hemen hemen aynı olduğunu bölünür üç kurban. aygır kutsal Hindu ayin bir zaman doruğa asvamedha, porsiyon benzerlikler vardır, eski Celtic ve Latin törenlere; Gerçekten çok kelime asvamedha bir Hindu daha alakalı İrlandalı ritüel daha fazla anlam uzakta, bal anlaşılacağı bir etimoloji gelen proto-Hint ve ata anlam gibi sarhoş bir Avrupa ile yüzey. Ve bu sadece çizik avrupa hoparlörler Avrupa esrarengiz benzerlikler-Hint Hindular ile eski Vedik hukuk ve kültür arasında. There appear to be several cognates between mythic Hindu names and those of Europe, beginning with the words for god itself: deus (Latin), devas (Sanskrit). The Indic rain god Parjanyas seems to be cognate with the Norse name for Thor's mother Fjorgyn , and so on. tanrı kendisi için sözleriyle başlayan Hindu isimleri ve bu, Avrupa'nın efsanevi arasında cognates olmak çok görünür vardır: (Latin), devalar (Sanskritçe). deus Hint yağmur Fjorgyn tanrı anne Thor için adı ile İskandinav soydaş Parjanyas görünüyor olmak , vb. Hindu India is notorious for the practice of suttee (in which a living widow is cremated along with her husband), but archaeological evidence for suttee has been found in the Sredny Stog and Pit Grave cultures of the prehistoric East European steppes, as well as in Central European, Balkan, and even Italian sites (Rinaldone) believed to be related to Kurgan expansion. Hindu Hindistan, ama) kocası ile birlikte uygulamaya bir kadının ölen kocasıyla beraber yakılması (olan dul yaşayan bir de hangi yakılmıştır kötü şöhretli için kadının ölen kocasıyla beraber yakılması delil arkeolojik yanısıra Sredny Stog ve Pit Avrupa bozkırları, Doğu Grave kültürlerin prehistorik edildi bulunamadı Orta Avrupa, Balkan ve hatta İtalyan siteleri (Rinaldone) genişleme Kurgan ile ilişkili olduğu düşünülmektedir için. Historians often emphasize that the Roman Empire was never really "Christianized", rather the Christian religion became Romanized and may bear little relation to what can be gleaned of the religion of Jesus' early followers. The Romanized Christian religion, like ancient Indo-European religions, emphasizes a "Trinity" although the only clear reference to a Trinity in the Gospels is Matthew 28:19. (This line is at the very end of that book and thus is likely to be a late addition.) Tarihçilerin çoğu takipçileri romanizasyonlarda vurgulayan oldu din değil, Hıristiyan "İmparatorluk olmamış gerçekten Christianized" Roman erken 've olabilir İsa'nın din ve panoda olabilir ne ayı biraz ilişkisi. Romanizasyonlarda Hıristiyan din, dinler gibi kadim Hint-Avrupa , 28:19 İncil'e olan Matthew tek açık bir referans rağmen Trinity "vurgulayan bir Trinity bir. (Bu hat o kitabı çok sonu olduğunu ve bu nedenle ek geç bir olmaktır olasılığının.) The R1a1 Y-chromosome Haplogroup R1a1 Y-kromozomu haplogroup The Y-chromosome, passed strictly father-to-son, can shed much light on prehistory. This is especially true in cultures like India, where a male-inherited caste system has been dominant for more than 3000 years. Note that a population that is 1% Brahmin will become 50% Brahmin after 100 generations assuming that Brahmins have a procreative advantage of just 4.8% per generation. Y-kromozomu, tarih öncesi üzerinde olabilir döken çok hafif geçti oğul-baba için kesinlikle. Bu yıl 3000'den fazla baskın edildi özellikle gerçek kültürler gibi Hindistan kast sisteminin miras-bir erkek. Unutmayın bir nüfusu Brahman olan% 1% 50 olacaktır haline Brahmin sonra başına üretim% 4,8 100 sadece doğurgan avantajı bir o Brahmins olduğunu varsayarsak nesiller. The distribution of the R1a1 Y-chromosome Haplogroup, and in particular its correlation with the Brahmin caste in India, provides strong confirmation of a theory deriving Hinduism from Central Asia. It is no secret that there are strong racial differences among the different castes in India, but many studies conflict and confuse. Part of the problem is that the castes are classified differently by different authors. (For example, some lump Kshatriya and Vaishya with Brahmin as "high caste"; others lump these with Sudra and Panchama into a non-Brahmin group; either of these mask the strong haplogroup-caste affiliations shown in the table below. Unfortunately, I've seen no study which distinguishes Kshatriya and Vaishya; it would be nice to know if these have different Y Haplogroup affiliations.) -Kromozomu Y dağılımı R1a1 haplogroup, kast Brahmin Hindistan'da özellikle onun ilişki ve Asya arasında, Merkez Hinduizm teorisi kaynaklanan bir onay sağlar güçlü. Hindistan'da castes farklı arasında bulunmaktadır güçlü olmasıdır gizli farklar ırksal ama birçok çalışma çatışma ve karıştırmayın "nin. Kısım (tarafından sorun farklı sınıflandırılmaktadır castes ki; farklı. yazarlar Örneğin, bazı götürü Kshatriya Vaishya ve Brahman olarak" yüksek kast ve Panchama ile Sudra diğerleri götürü olmayan bu içine -Brahman grubu; altında. Ne yazık ki I've seen herhangi bir çalışma Vaishya ve ayırt Kshatriya masa ya bu maske içinde üyelikler gösterilen kast güçlü haplogroup-; çok güzel olurdu bağlılıkları haplogroup Y farklı biliyorsanız bu var). R1a is the dominant Y-chromosome haplogroup among Slavic speakers, the group now dominating the ancient homeland of Indo-European. The only other group among which R1a is particularly prominent is the Hindu Brahmins of India! R1A hoparlörler Y-kromozomu haplogroup arasında Slav egemen olduğu, grup şimdi Avrupa Hint-vatan hakim antik. Sadece diğer grup önde gelen başta olmak üzere hangi R1A olduğunu Brahmins Hindistan'da Hindu! Here is a table, based on Table 6 in an often-cited paper by Sengupta, et al, ("Polarity and Temporality of High-Resolution Y-chromosome Distributions in India Identify Both Indigenous and Exogenous and Reveal Minor Genetic Influence of Central Asian Pastoralists"), that breaks down a sample population by caste, language, and Y-chromosome haplogroup. This is the largest such haplogroup/caste study I'm aware of, but please note that Sengupta, et al do not claim it to be statistically valid, and any inferences should be viewed with caution. However the data need not be considered "hand-picked": Sengupta derives conclusions opposite to those I will derive! Burada pastoralists Orta Asya Etkisi Genetik Reveal Küçük ve Dışsal bir ve Yerli Her iki tablo, dayalı Tablo 6'da, çoğu kez belirlenmesi Sengupta, vd, ("tarafından kağıt gösterdi Polarite ve Zamansallık Yüksek kromozom dağılımı içinde Hindistan-Çözünürlük Y ") olmak yapamaz iddiası al o tatili aşağı bir örneklem ile kast, dil, et ve Y-kromozomu haplogroup. Bu haplogroup gibi büyük / Sengupta ki kast çalışma I'm unutmayın ama farkında, istatistiksel geçerli ve herhangi bir çıkarımlar dikkatle bakılmalıdır. Ancak aldı el "veri ihtiyacı dikkate alınmayacak" Sengupta elde elde edecek ben bu sonuçlara karşı! Sengupta's paper doesn't distinguish Kshatriya and Vaishya, combining the two into "Middle caste", and doesn't even mention Panchama groups like the "untouchables." To save space I've combined R2, J2a and G2 haplogroups (though broken them out in "Grand Totals"). "Other" haplogroups include O2a (106), O3 (61), F* (38), C (13), misc (11). Numbers in parentheses show counts when only the 205 Indo-European speakers are considered. All "caste" individuals were classified as speaking either an IE or a Dravidian language. Of the "tribal" individuals, 21 spoke Indo-European, 180 spoke Dravidian, 87 spoke Tibeto-Burman, and 64 spoke Mundari (or Khasian). Other facts of note not visible in my summarized table are: (a) The 9 G2 individuals included 7 Dravidian-speaking Brahmin; (b) O2a is strongest among Mundari speakers in East India; © O3 is strongest among Tibeto-Burman speakers in North India. "Orta kast içine iki Vaishya birleştiren" ve ayırt Kshatriya değil Sengupta kağıt yok, ve benzeri yok grupları söz Panchama bile "dokunulmaz." Haplogroups G2 ve için J2a kaydetmek uzay I've kombine R2 (gerçi onları kırık ) Toplamlar out "Grand". "Diğer" haplogroups sayımları O2a (106), O3 (61), F * (38), C (13), misc (11) sayılar. göstermek parantez sadece 205 Hint- Avrupa hoparlör olarak kabul edilir. All "kast" bireylerin dil Dravidian veya IE vardı bir ya sınıflandırılmış olarak konuşma. bireylerin Of "kabile", 21 Burman konuştu Hint-Avrupa-180 konuştu Dravidian Tibeto, 87 kollu ve 64 Mundari konuştu ( veya. Diğer: gerçeklerin) Khasian dikkat özetlenebilir benim değil görünür tablosu konuşan Brahmin (a) Dravidian 9 G2 bireyler dahil 7 (b) O2a Hindistan Doğu Mundari konuşmacılar arasında yer alan güçlü, © O3 olan en güçlüsü Kuzey Hindistan'da Tibeto-Burman hoparlörler. Haplogroups and Castes of 709 Indian Men Haplogroups ve 709 Hint Men castes I did find one study (specific to the Jaunpur District of Northern India) that classifies individuals into the five major castes. "Other" haplogroups include C5 (5), P* (5), misc (5). Note the strong correlations between caste and haplogroup. Also note that the Panchama ("untouchables") are drawn from the same groups as Brahmin, suggesting their ancestors were "demoted" for some reason. (This effect will obscure the caste-haplogroup correlation in studies which use conflated caste assignments.) I) 5 beş büyük C5 dahil Diğer "haplogroups" castes. (Yaptım içine bireyler sınıflandırır Kuzey Hindistan) arayan bir çalışmada (özgü İlçesi'ne Jaunpur 5), P * (5 (), misc. Arasındaki Not güçlü korelasyonlar kast ve haplogroup. Ayrıca nedenle bazı unutmayın Panchama ("dokunulmaz için" indirgenen ataları "onların düşündüren, Brahman") aynı gruptan olan çizilir. (Bu etki kast conflated korelasyon çalışmaları kullanmak haplogroup-will kast belirsiz atamaları.) Haplogroups and Castes of 141 Jaunpur Men Haplogroups ve 141 Jaunpur Men castes In the Sengupta sample, 54% of R1a men were Brahmin and 39% of Brahmin were R1a. (These percentages become 68% and 45% when only Indo-European speaking caste members are considered.) An Indo-European-speaking R1a man is eight times as likely to be Brahmin as Middle caste, while an H-haplogroup man is almost three times as likely to be Middle caste as to be Brahmin. Örnek olarak Sengupta, R1A erkeklerin% 54'ü ve Brahmin edilmiştir Brahmin% 39 R1A edildi. (Bu oranlar dikkate haline% 68 üyesi olan kast ve% 45 sadece Hint-Avrupa konuşma.) bir Hint-Avrupa konuşan R1A adam gibi olası kez sekiz Brahmin olması gibi Orta kast olmak olmak Brahmin olarak Orta muhtemel üç kat neredeyse adam haplogroup H-bir süre, kast. Caste follows the male Y-chromosome (in mixed-caste marriages, children take their father's caste), but still the strong correlation shown in the table seems very significant. The caste system must have been introduced to India fairly recently, the initial partitioning must have been based on obvious ethnic differences; and indeed, as we will see, the caste system must have been imposed at the time of invasion or not much later. It may be interesting that among non-Brahmin R1a men, the lower caste is more common then middle castes. This suggests that the middle castes were a reward for specific ethnic groups and unavailable for R1a's who were punished or otherwise excluded from being Brahmin. Kast ama babasının kast), erkek Y-kromozomu (mixed-take kast evlilikler, çocukların şu hala tabloda gösterilen ilişki güçlü anlamlı görünüyor çok. Kast sistemi son zamanlarda oldukça Hindistan'a getirilmiştir olmalıdır, ilk bölümleme gerekir var farklılıklar etnik açık olmuştur dayalı ve aslında, gördüğünüz gibi olacak biz, kast sistemi daha sonra çok değil ya da işgal süresi de empoze edilmiş olması gerekir daha. olduğunu kast düşük arasında bu olabilir ilginç ki sigara Brahmin R1A, erkek Ortak sonra orta castes. Bu grupların önerdiği etnik için özel ödül orta castes olduğu bir kullanılamaz R1A kimin ya da cezalandırıldı başka Brahmin olmaktan çıkartılmıştır. As suggested by the second study, caste-haplogroup correlation may vary greatly from province to province; this is another important source of confusion. Çalışmanın ikinci olarak önerilen tarafından, kast-haplogroup korelasyon iline olabilir ilinden büyük ölçüde değişebilir, bu karışıklık önemli kaynak bir diğeridir. Genetic Proof of the "Aryan Invasion" "Aryan Invasion" Genetik Kanıtı Promiscuity and inter-group marriages will eventually lead to a blending of genetic types in an integrated population unless there are strict social rules. Since the differentiation into haplogroups occurred in the Early Stone Age, it can be deduced that the caste system which separates Brahmin from the lower castes was imposed shortly after these groups came into contact . That H and L are ancient haplogroups native to India is not disputed; the newcomer must have been R1a. (The rarity in India of other West Asian haplogroups like J2a and G (and also E, I, N, etc.) is sometimes taken as evidence against an "Aryan Invasion;" but all it shows is that the Invasion was by a specific culture (presumably sharing a common ancestor with Slavs, who are predominantly R1a). edecek, önderlik edecek bir harmanlama kurallarının sosyal sıkı olmadığı sürece entegre nüfus bir genetik tür evlilikler grup karışıklık ve inter. Yaş Erken Taş meydana haplogroups yana farklılaşma içine, onu çıkarılabilir ki ayıran Brahmin gelen sistem kast sonra bu gruplar ile bağlantıya girdi kısa bir süre düşük getirilmedi castes;. That H değil haplogroups anavatanı Hindistan eskidir L tartışmalı yeni gelen gerekir. R1A edilmiştir ((ve G ve J2a diğer Batı Asya Hindistan nadir olarak haplogroups gibi Ayrıca E, I, N, vb) bir olup aleyhine delil olarak alınan bazen "Aryan Invasion," ama her şeyi gösterir) R1A olduğu ağırlıklı olarak Invasion idi tarafından, ata ile Slavlar ortak bir paylaşım belirli muhtemelen kültür (kim. The inverse migration, northward from India to the East European steppes, is clearly impossible given the Y-chromosome distribution. Not only would we have to imagine India's R1a Brahmin mounting an expedition without their non-R1a warriors (Kshatriya caste), but they went without their own Brahmin cousins with haplogroups like R2 and H. And, after somehow "conquering" the steppes without their warriors and Brahmin cousins, why didn't they subjugate the indigenous non-R1a steppe peoples into lower castes, rather than annihilating them? To me, the notion is too absurd to be anything but a joke; only a political correctness allows it into the technical literature. (Hitler made reference to the Aryan invasion, so serious archaeologists are now called Aryan-supremacists if they deny the possibility of an Indocentric origin of Indo-European or R1a.) Doğu Avrupa bozkırları göç tersine, kuzeye Hindistan, dağıtım-kromozomu Y açıkça imkansız verilmiştir. sadece) istiyorsunuz kast Kshatriya (we have hayal savaşçı-R1A olmayan Hindistan R1A Brahmin montaj bir sefer olmadan, ama onlar gitti onları yerine yok edici castes düşük içine olmadan kendi Brahmin kuzenleri halklarla-R1A bozkır yerli olmayan neden yapmadı onlar boyun eğdirmek, kuzenler Brahman ve haplogroups savaşçılar "fetih" bozkır olmaksızın her nasılsa, sonra Ve gibi H. ve R2? Bana göre, fikri şaka ama bir şey olabilir, hatta çok saçma, sadece bir politik doğruluk edebiyat teknik sağlar onu içine. (Aryan Hitler yapılan referans şimdi denilen Ari-ihtimali supremacists eğer onlar inkar edilir işgali arkeologlar, çok ciddi Avrupa veya R1A-bir Indocentric kökenli Hint.) Overview of South Eurasian Haplogroups Güney Avrasya haplogroups Genel Bakış The connection between the Hindu Brahmin caste and the R1a genetic haplogroup is unmistakable; to give it meaning we must briefly review the distribution of relevant haplogroups. The H and L haplogroups are ancient and specific to India. C and F* haplogroups are widespread in Asia and even more ancient. O2a and O3 are somewhat more recent haplogroups, widespread in Asia, with O3 related specifically to recent Sino-Tibetan intrusions. J2 is the haplogroup of the early Fertile-Crescent farmers; details of how it got to India are conjectural, but the caste distinction between J2a and J2b suggests there might have been at least two unrelated migrations. G2 is a slightly mysterious haplogroup, conjectured to have originated near Pakistan about 20,000 years ago, and which is now most common in secluded regions like the Caucasus and Sardinia. genetik haplogroup R1A bağlantısı arasında Hindu Brahman kast ve hatasız olduğunu; Asya'da yaygın olan biz haplogroups gerekir ilgili dağıtım kısaca gözden geçirmek. H ve L F haplogroups ve C antik vermek ve belirli Hindistan. haplogroups * anlam ve daha eski çiftçi. O2a ve Tibet-ile O3 ilgili son özellikle Çin Asya O3 olan biraz daha yeni haplogroups, yaygın olarak; müdahalelerine-erken Bereketli. J2 olduğu haplogroup olan Crescent Hindistan var ayrıntılar nasıl konjonktürel vardır ama J2a ve J2b arasında kast ayrım göçler de ilgisiz iki en az orada gösteriyor olabilir edildin. G2 haplogroup bir biraz gizemli, ve, yıllar önce 20000 hakkında Pakistan var kökenli yakınında conjectured hangi Kafkasya şimdi en yaygın gibi tenha bölgelerde ve Sardunya. This leaves the R haplogroup, perhaps the most interesting and important of all Y-chromosome types. Its main subtype, R1, is associated with Cro-Magnon Man, who migrated from Central Asia to Europe about 35,000 years ago. There are five subgroups of R; these are R*, a rarish type noted for a (small) occurrence among Australian aborigines; R2, a rarish type with a distribution not unlike G2; R1b*, a rarish type with an African presence strongest in the Cameroons and among Chadic-language speakers; R1b1, which dominates Western Europe; and our focus, R1a. Before continuing, observe that R1 and R2 probably separated at least 25,000 years ago, traveling West and South respectively. It would be a gross misconception to treat the R1a and R2 groups of South Asia as sibling. Bu, R haplogroup yaprakları belki de en ilginç ve türleri kromozom önemli tüm Y-. Başlıca alt, R1, yıllar önce 35.000 Orta Avrupa'yı Asya'ya ilgili göç, Man Magnon ilişkili olan Cro. Alt grupları vardır beş R;) değil aksine G2 olay arasında Avustralya dağılımı, bir rarish türüyle R2 yerlilerinin; küçük bunlar kaydetti için bir tür rarish R * (R1b *, ve arasında Chadic Cameroons bir rarish türü ile varlığı bir Afrika güçlü bir konuşanlardan; R1b1, Avrupa'da egemen Batı, bizim odak, R1A. ve devam etmeden önce, sırasıyla Güney ayrılmış en az 25.000 ve yıllar önce, seyahat Batı muhtemelen R2 olduğu R1 ve gözlemlemek ve. R1A yanlış kanı tedavi brüt bir olur bu olarak kardeş Asya Güney grupları R2. Any map of Y-chromosome haplogroup distributions will show that R1a is now primarily associated with the Slavic people of Eastern and Central Europe, along with some of their immediate neighbors like Balts and Magyars. (There is also an unexplained R1a presence in Norway, which projects to Iceland and northern Britain as the so-called "Viking" gene.) R1a also has a strong presence among Iranian peoples, though doubtless the haplogroup frequency was diluted as Iranians migrated from their homeland (the present Slavic domain). And finally, it has an unusually strong prevalence in South Asia, especially among the Brahmins of Northern India. haplogroup dağılımları kromozom Herhangi bir harita Y-Macarlar ve Balts olacak gibi gösteriyor ki komşular hemen bazı kendi ile Orta Avrupa, birlikte ve Doğu insanlar Slav ilişkili öncelikle R1A şimdi. (Norveç, var açıklanamayan R1A huzurunda bir de hangi seyreltildi kuşkusuz haplogroup frekans rağmen güçlü bir halk varlığı arasında İran, hem İranlılar göç arası) mevcut Slav alanı vatan (onların da Viking "gen. R1A)" projesi olarak adlandırılan-İzlanda ve kuzey İngiltere gibi öyle. Ve nihayet, o Hindistan Brahmins Kuzey arasında, özellikle Asya'da Güney güçlü yaygınlık olağandışı olan bir. R1a is often called "the Indo-European haplogroup" but this is at least somewhat misleading: besides the Slavs and Balts, R1a is quite rare in traditional Indo-European places like Italy, Spain, Ireland and France. R1a has only modest presence in Germany and Greece is less than 10% R1a. In Greece and Italy the principle haplogroups are J2, E3b, I1b and R1b1. (We've already met J2 and R1b1; E3b is the "Afroasiatic" haplogroup and I1b is native to Southern Europe.) R1A yanıltıcı biraz genellikle "Hint-Avrupa haplogroup" en azından ama bu:, Slavlar ve Balts R1A olduğunu. Oldukça Fransa ve İtalya, İspanya, İrlanda gibi nadir geleneksel Hint-Avrupa yerler dışında R1A içinde yalnızca mütevazı varlığı ve Yunanistan olduğunu R1b1 az% 10 ve Almanya Yunanistan R1A. içinde ve İtalya I1b, ilke haplogroups vardır J2, E3b;. (ve biz J2 ettik zaten bir araya geldi R1b1 E3b haplogroup olan "Afroasiatic" ve I1b Avrupa Güney için yerli .) Non-R1a Indo-European Groups Olmayan R1A Hint-Avrupa Grupları If the case made above is convincing, you may wonder why other Indo-European peoples, like the Greeks and Celts, do not exhibit high R1a levels. Part of the explanation may be a simple difference in chronology. India's Brahmin caste was founded by steppe people about 1800 BC, when their caste system was well developed and R1a dominant. The Greeks separated from the Indo-European Homeland about 2000 years earlier, so the situation may have been very different. inandırıcı Eğer yukarıda yapılmış durumda, seviyeleri R1A yüksek olabilir acaba neden diğer Hint-sergi Avrupa halkları gibi değil, Yunanlılar ve Keltler. açıklama Bölüm kronolojisi basit bir fark olabilir. Hindistan'ın Brahman kast step tarafından kuruldu baskın R1A iyi gelişmiş ve oldu insanlar hakkında 1800 sistem M.Ö. kast onların. yıl önce 2000 hakkında Hint-Avrupa Anavatan gelen Yunanlılar ayrılmış, bu yüzden durum farklı çok olmuştur olabilir. Another explanation may be more important. It is only in India that the Indo-European caste system survives to the present-day. Perhaps haplogroup study in the ancient Usatovo or Mycenaean culture would have shown the upper class to be largely R1a, but such a differentiation will not survive for long in the presence of any social or political upheaval. Başka bir açıklama daha önemli olabilir. Ama R1A büyük ölçüde olmak sadece Hindistan'da olduğu için sınıf var gösterilen üst olur Belki kültürü Miken veya haplogroup çalışmada eski Usatovo. Günden bu hayatta sistemi Avrupa kast-Hint böyle bir farklılaşma upheaval siyasal ya da toplumsal herhangi huzurunda olacak değil hayatta kalmak için uzun. The Celts have almost no R1a at all. Keltler hemen hiç R1A var. We may suppose that the Globular Amphora, or at least its Western part, was imitative of Kurgan culture, rather than actually dominated by Kurgan invaders. Biz ya, varsayalım ki Küresel Amphora olabilir parçası Batı en azından onun, işgalciler Kurgan tarafından aslında egemen daha çok kültürüne Kurgan taklit of. The Norse people, on the other hand, have a strong R1a component (the "Viking gene"). There is no generally accepted explanation of origin for this Norse R1a, but perhaps there was an ancient migration, similar to the "Aryan invasion" of India, which brought a new religion, along with the R1a haplogroup, to Scandinavia. In one theory, this was as recently as 5th century AD, when Sarmatian or Hunnic warriors accompanied Goths returning to Thule (as reported in 553 AD by the historian Procopius). This theory may be far-fetched, but strong phonetic similarities between the names of Norse and Hindu Gods (as well as the Odin myth itself) suggest that the Norse religion was a relatively recent import from Asia. İskandinav kişi ise diğer) sahip güçlü bir R1A bileşeni ("Viking gen". Norse R1A hiçbir genel kabul gören açıklama var bu kökeni için değil, belki de işgal "vardı eski bir Aryan" göç, benzer olarak, biri., için İskandinavya haplogroup R1A, birlikte dinin yeni bir getiren Türkiye, bu teori tarihçi tarafından MS olarak bildirilen 553 (olduğu gibi yakın bir tarihte Thule dönmeden Gotlar eşlik 5. yüzyılda savaşçıları Hun Sarmat veya AD, Procopius). Bu teori olabilir uzak, ama zorlama efsane kendisi) Odin olarak da güçlü fonetik benzerlikler arasında adları İskandinav ve Hindu tanrıları (as Asya'dan öneririz ithal edildi görece yeni bir din Norse. Circumstantial Evidence Emare it is often observed that there is no "smoking gun" evidence for any theory of Indo-European origin. However, what evidence does exist strongly favors the Gimbutist position. Gandhara Grave and related cultures are in just the right time and place, and have just the right cultural motifs to derive IE speaking Vedics from the steppes. The eponymous artifact of the Corded Ware culture, almost unanimously accepted as proto-Balto-Slavic, was anticipated by the use of cords for pottery decorations in the early Pit Grave culture. There are no specific archaeological sites linking Pit Grave with the Afanasievo culture over a thousand miles to its East, nor have any wooden wheels survived from early Afanasievo, but there is strong reason to think that the wheel (possibly a key invention helping IE dominance) was known in Afanasievo: while wood decays rapidly, toy wheeled wagons made of ceramics have survived from early Afanasievo sites. menşei olan Avrupa-of Indo gun "kanıt için herhangi bir teori sigara hayır" sık sık gözlenen var. Ancak, ne kanıt var kuvvetle yere doğru zamanda ve iyilik Gimbutist pozisyon. Gandhara sadece Grave ve ilgili kültürleri vardır yaptığı ve var sadece sağ kültürel motifler steplerinde gelen Vedics konuşan IE türetmek. erken Pit içinde kabloları için seramik dekorasyon Mezar-Slav kullanımı idi beklenen tarafından kültür Balto-proto olarak kabul oybirliğiyle neredeyse Ware kültür Kablolu eponymous eserin. doğu, bin mil üzerinde Afanasievo kültür Pit Grave ile bağlantı belirli arkeolojik hiçbir vardır onun ne Afanasievo herhangi bir ahşap erken gelen jantlar atlattım, ama egemenlik) yardım IE buluş anahtar olduğunu güçlü nedenle düşündüğünüz için (tekerlek muhtemelen Afanasievo biliniyordu: siteler ise ağaç çürür hızla vagonları yapılmış tekerlekli oyuncak, Afanasievo erken gelen seramik var hayatta. Balkanists and Indocentrists dismiss this circumstantial evidence, but offer none of their own in return. A mysterious migration from Central Europe to form the proto-Tocharians of Asia is left unexplained by Balkanists, despite that it must have somehow bypassed the emerging steppe culture. Indocentrists have more severe problems and need to introduce prehistoric northward migrations, several in fact, since they derive IE subfamilies like Celtic, Anatolian, Baltic from different stages of an Indo-Aryan proto-language! Balkanists ve Indocentrists ama emare, bu işten dönüş kendi onların hiçbiri sunuyoruz. Orta Avrupa göç gizemli Indocentrists. Form o rağmen gelişmekte olan bypass şekilde olmalı, Balkanists proto tarafından açıklanamayan sol Tocharians Asya olan bozkır kültürü sorun daha ciddi ve elde onlar bu yana, kuzeye göç, aslında birkaç prehistorik tanıtmak gerekir dile proto IE alt familyaya gibi Celtic Aryan-bir Hint, Anadolu, Baltık farklı aşamalarında! Academic Fallacies Akademik safsatalarını Despite the clear evidence deriving the Indo-European language and the R1a Haplogroup from the steppes of Eurasia, many "academic" papers claim an opposite conclusion. The Indocentric theory of Indo-European origin has attracted little or no support among competent linguists and archaeologists, but naturally the DNA-typing of Indians is done by Indian researchers, many of whom seem to have a bias which distorts their conclusions and even data analysis methods. In order to deny any "Aryan migration", these Indologists reverse the direction of migration, claiming that both R1a and the Indo-European language originated in India and migrated northward. Avrasya bozkırlarında gelen Hint-Avrupa dil ve R1A haplogroup kaynaklanan net kanıtlar rağmen, birçok "akademik" bildiri Sonuç iddia tersi bir.-Avrupa kökenli Hint Indocentric teorisi arkeologlar ve destek arasında yetkili dilbilimciler hayır vardır çeken veya çok az, ama doğal olarak Kızılderililer DNA tiplendirilmesi-göç ters yönde yapılan Hint tarafından Indologists bu, göç "Aryan araştırmacılar, birçok kime görünmek zorunda" herhangi bir inkar etmek önyargı bozan vardıkları sonuçları ve hatta veri düzeni. ayında yöntem analizi kuzeye doğru da iddia hem R1A ve Hint kökenli dil Avrupa Hindistan ve göç. If researchers were objective, there would be no need for this webpage: journal articles drawing conclusions about R1a chronology would be objective and draw the same conclusions I've drawn. olmak R1A olurdu kronoloji objektif ben boğuldum aynı sonuçlara ve beraberlik konusunda çizim sonuçlara makaleler dergi: Bu web araştırmacılar ise hedefi olması gerek, olur orada. Instead, however, the articles are full of fallacy and I write this webpage to set the record straight. In the remainder of this section I'll discuss some of the fallacies in the Indian Y-chromosome literature. Bunun yerine, ancak, makaleler safsata dolu ve ben düz rekor için bu web sayfasını yazmak. Bölümünde bu kalanında Edebiyata kromozom-Y Hint olacağım görüşmek bazı safsatalarını. Skill at electrophoresis work is irrelevant to the common sense required in interpreting DNA evidence. Skill in the operation of statistical software packages is of no value when inappropriate statistical measures are chosen. To clarify this latter point, imagine a simple hypothetical scenario, in which Population A is all R1a, Population B is all R2, and Population C is a mixture of R1a and L haplogroups. The "statistical distance" between Populations A and B may be identical to the distance between Populations A and C, but to represent that "fact" as a useful summary while suppressing the actual Haplogroup information would be absurd! iş elektroforez Beceri de, senaryo varsayımsal hayal basit, bu açıklık. için son nokta seçilmiş tedbirler istatistik değeri zaman uygunsuz hiçbir ambalajlarda olduğu duygusu alakasız ortak gerekli Beceri. yorumlarken DNA kanıtları istatistiksel olarak çalışma yazılımı olan Nüfus Bir R1A tüm Nüfus B ve R2, hepsi Nüfus C haplogroups ve L R1A bir karışımı. olduğu kadar temsil ettiği C arasında Popülasyonları A ve özdeş olabilir B A ve Nüfusun İstatistiksel uzaklık "arasında mesafe için" yararlı özet bir gerçek "olarak saçma ise baskılayarak gerçek haplogroup olacak bilgiler! Statistical methods like component analysis are of great value in uncovering the patterns when data involves many characters , independent or of uncertain correlation. However, the strict inheritance of Y-chromosome characters means they are fully dependent . When researchers subject such data to methods like component analysis, one can only wonder whether they've lost all sense of perspective in their indulgence of statistical toys, or whether, more simply, they use any method, however illogical, which helps them argue towards their politically desired preconception. bileşen analizi gibi istatistiksel yöntemler ilişki belirsiz veya bağımsız, birçok karakter vardır açığa çıkarmak büyük değer kalıplarını içerir zaman veri. Ancak,-kromozomu karakterler Y katı miras bağımlı demektir tam bunlar. zaman yöntemleri gibi bileşen verileri gibi konu araştırmacıları analizi, bir oyuncak olabilir istatistiksel sadece hoşgörü kendi perspektifinde duygusu tüm ettik kayıp onlar merak mı yoksa yöntem olmadığını, daha basit, herhangi kullandıkları, ancak, mantıksız olan önyargı olur istenen siyasi onları savunuyorlar yolundaki. It is well-known that female-inherited (mtDNA) and male inherited (Y-chromosome) genetic characters follow totally different patterns and, as explained above, it was specifically a small band of male adventurers that brought elements of the steppe culture to India, and that it was specifically the procreative advantage of high-prestige Brahmin males that led to the strong presence of R1a Haplogroup in India. Yet, some papers focusing on daughter-inherited mtDNA studies draw broad conclusions denying the possibility of an infiltration by males ! O yukarıda da açıklandığı (bilinen kalıtsal kadın-mtDNA) olarak ve erkek miras (Y-kromozomu, farklı desen ve tamamen izleyin) karakterleri genetik, bunun Türkiye olduğunu bozkır kültürü öğeleri özellikle getiren maceracı grubun erkek küçük bir , erkeklerde bu tarafından bir sızma olasılığı çizmek geniş sonuçlara inkar Ancak çalışmalar mtDNA kızı miras üzerindeki kağıtlara odaklanan bazı. idi özellikle yüksek avantajı doğurgan-Hindistan prestij Brahmin olarak R1A haplogroup güçlü varlığı yol açtı erkek! It is easy to imagine that, once R1a was established in India, some R1a individuals (especially bastards) would lose any special status and join out-caste or tribal groups. Thus it is specifically the genetic contrasts between Brahmins, Kshatriyas, and Vaishyas which will be most informative about the caste system origin. Yet many research papers miss this point entirely, either lumping all castes together and comparing with "tribals", or lumping Brahmins and Kshatriyas together to compare groups of castes. Since it is hard to imagine an Indian conflating Brahmin and Kshatriya out of simple ignorance, the peculiar conflation must be a deliberate ploy to obscure the clear genetic signatures in the caste system. Bu grup aşiret veya kast olurdu), yani hayal etmek kolay kez R1A oldu kurulmuş Hindistan, bazı piçler özellikle R1A bireyler (kaybetmek herhangi bir özel durumu ve katılmak dışı. Böylece genetik özellikle Vaishyas ve kontrast arasında Brahmins, Kshatriyas, hangi will be most informative about the caste system origin. Yet many research papers miss this point entirely, either lumping all castes together and comparing with "tribals", or lumping Brahmins and Kshatriyas together to compare groups of castes. Since it is hard to imagine an Indian conflating Brahmin and Kshatriya out of simple ignorance, the peculiar conflation must be a deliberate ploy to obscure the clear genetic signatures in the caste system. In the absence of a caste system, the genetic mixture of a geographic group will soon become homogeneous. Once one admits the strong Y-chromosome differentiation between Indian castes, it is clear that the impositions of caste systems were coincident with migrations or infiltrations. No one disagrees that Y-chromosome haplogroups H and L originated in India 30,000 years ago or more; it is therefore other groups, especially R1a that came from the outside and into contact with H and L at about the same time the Brahmin distinction arose in India. (This is not to diminish the possibility of a more complicated pre-history: it is likely that Hinduism's caste system was superimposed on a variety of earlier caste systems in the various regions of the subcontinent.) Given two carafes, one of water, one of diluted wine, only common sense is needed to reconstruct the history and deduce which carafe was poured into which. Similarly, the strong concentration of R1a in the steppes makes it the probable source of other R1a loci. Indocentrists happily point out the presence of haplogroups like H among Brahmin, yet remain strangely silent about the nearly complete absence of H in the West Eurasian cultures they derive from India (as well as the oddity that the Brahmins didn't bring their Kshatriya warriors along to help with their conquests). Indocentrists make much of the high STR diversity among Indian R1a's. What this shows is that these haplogroups have not suffered recent "bottlenecks." The geographic diversity of India means that relatively isolated R1a pockets were established early in the Vedic culture, and have had a hundred generations to diverge. This is in contrast to the highly mobile terrain of Slavic people; prehistoric and historic Slavic warlords have surely left their genetic signature, reducing measured diversity. (That such diversity reduction is common-place, especially in the steppes, is well-known: it is believed that millions of males carry specifically Genghis Khan's Y-chromosome. Similarly, the Y-chromosome of the 4th-century Irish Emperor Nial Mor Naoighiallach is believed to now be ubiquitous in Ireland.) The present writer has scoured the Internet for genetic studies of India and has yet to find a single one that presents its data in the only logical way: individual triplets of caste, birthplace or language, and Y-haplogroup, I'd love to be proved wrong and directed to a valid study but, as is, we can only conclude that such data would be too distressing to Indian researchers. Conclusion Sonuç Although the details are a mystery, the R1a haplogroup of the Brahmin caste confirms an "Aryan invasion" which brought Indo-European language and religion to India. Other genes will reveal other facets of human prehistory: for example, Andrew Lancaster has been able to correlate the dispersion of the E1b1b haplogroup, probably from the Horn of Africa, with the dispersion of language families in the Erythraean (Afroasiatic) group. Kategori:Hinduism